equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Canterlot High
movies.]](Some parts of this article are based on conjecture from the movies, and may not be official canon.) (For the seat of Equestria's government, see also: Canterlot Castle.) Canterlot High is the high school in Ponyville where Twilight Sparkle and her friends study in. Description Canterlot High's main building is very large, and has two wings protruding from both ends of its rectangular structure. In front of the entrance is a statue of a horse, the symbol of its team, the Wondercolts. Behind it is a parking space, and to the right of it (facing the front side) is a football field. Interior Only the rooms that are featured in the Parody Series are described. Main Lobby The main lobby is just after the entrance, with staircases to other classrooms and offices in the upper floors, and a display of various trophies. The characters go there usually to socialize. It was shown in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS", "EQUESTRIA GIRLS *Movie Accurate Remake*", "Day of the Flutter", and "EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2: Rainbow Rocks". Hallway In "Dawn of Shimmer", it was shown in a flashback, in which Sunset Shimmer insults Twilight Sparkle and earn's Flash Sentry's affection. Cafeteria The cafeteria is a large room where the students get their meals (presumably from Granny Smith, who serves the food as she did in the original movies). It was shown in "Celestia's Reign". Principal Celestia's Office This office was used by Principal Celestia (who is actually Queen Chrysalis in disguise), who not only manages the high school, but also rules the Solar Empire and all of Equestria itself. At other times as to govern Equestria, she uses either the Throne Room in Canterlot Castle, or the Solar Empire Headquarters in an unspecified city. It was shown in "Celestia's Reign". Dance Room Applejack and Vinyl Scratch dance to Dubstep music in this dim room, which is lit with strobe lighting. It was shown in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS" (as "the Dance" is mentioned as one of the school's events) and "EQUESTRIA GIRLS *Movie Accurate Remake*". Auditorium In "EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2: Rainbow Rocks", the Rainbow Rocks perform their music there to challenge Twilight and her friends to a musical duel, only to be defeated by Applejack. Gallery canterlot_high_outside___angled_by_boneswolbach-d9ufglu.png|Canterlot High, with the horse statue in front and the main entrance to the left. 597046 safe equestria+girls screencap background+human canterlot+high normal+norman sandalwood microchips sweet+leaf tennis+match.png|Canterlot High at evening. Highschoolnight.png|Canterlot High School at night. Mainlobby.png|The Main Lobby. hallway.png|Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry in a hallway. Rarity at the cafeteria.png|Rarity at the Cafeteria. ahighschoolofaliens.png|Various students in the Cafeteria. Principals office.png|Principal Celestia's office. dance room.png|Applejack in the Dance Room. vinyl in the dance room.png|Vinyl Scratch in the Dance Room. Whenthereisdancingthereisapplejack.png|"Whenever there is dancing, there is Applejack." auditorium.png|The Rainbow Rocks performing in the school's auditorium. schoolthoughts.png Trivia * The official name of the city where the "Equestria Girls" movies take place is "Canterlot", which is also the namesake of the high school. * Celestia mentioned in Celestia's Brad Burger Bash that Discord is a superintendent. External links * Friendship is Magic Wiki * Equestria Girls Wiki Category:Locations Category:Solar Empire Category:Equestria Category:Buildings Category:Comparisons